elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos Arena
The Chaos Arena is a special event for running from December 14 to December 19, 2016. It will be a special version of the Arena mode, consisting of new lane conditions, active scenarios, art, and cards, including the Madhouse Collection. During the event, players who log in receive a free card pack, and the default arena modes will still remain playable if chosen. Changes New changes to both the regular Single-player (PvE) Arena and Versus (PvP) Arena will occur during the event. Active Scenarios Some scenarios from the default arena mode will be present, along with new scenarios exclusive to the Chaos Arena: Existing Scenarios *Duel – Both players start with a 2/1 Gladiator in opposite lanes *Shields Up – Both players start with 0/4 Guards in opposite lanes *All Out Brawl – Both players start with Broken Bottle, which strikes a random enemy for 1 damage at the start of your turn New Scenarios *Hero’s Call – Before the game, shuffle three unique creatures into each player’s deck *Your Own Worst Enemy – Players switch decks at the start of the game *Sheogorath’s Game – Both players start with Wabbajack *On a Roll – Players start with a Sweet Roll in each lane *Power Unleashed – Players start with 3 additional magicka *To the Death! – Player one starts with a Gladiator Arena in play *Spawning Pool – Both players start with a Slaughterfish in different lanes Lane Conditions Some conditions from the default arena mode will be present, along with new conditions exclusive to the Chaos Arena: Existing Conditions *Mage Tower – After you play an action, summon a random creature in this lane with the same cost *Renewal – Creatures in this lane have Regenerate *Siege – Creatures in this lane have Breakthrough *Killing Field – Creatures in this lane have +1/+0 *Fountain – Creatures summoned to this lane that have 2 power or less gain a Ward *Library – While you have a creature in this lane, actions cost 1 less *Campfire – When you summon a creature in this lane, friendly creatures gain its keywords *Barracks – When you summon a creature with 4 or more power in this lane, draw a card *King of the Hill – Whenever a creature with cost 5 or greater is summoned in this lane, give it Guard *Blitz – All creatures in this lane lose Guard *Ballista Tower – At the start of your turn, if you have the most creatures in this lane, deal 2 damage to the opponent Hall of Mirrors – If there are no friendly creatures in this lane when you summon one, copy it *Temple – When you summon a creature in this lane, gain 1 health *Lucky – Creatures summoned in this lane gain a random keyword *Fortifications – Guards in this lane have +1/+1 *Warzone – When you summon a creature in this lane, deal 1 damage to your opponent *Graveyard – When a non-Skeleton creature in this lane is destroyed, summon a 1/1 Skeleton *Surplus – When you summon a creature in this lane, reduce the cost of a random card in your hand by 1 New Conditions *Zoo – When you summon a creature in this lane, transform it into a random animal *Flanking Lane – When a creature is summoned in this lane, give friendly creatures in the other lane +1/+0 Gallery Chaos Arena Classes.png|New class arts Madhouse Collection.png|The Madhouse Collection Sheogorath Legends Banner.png|Banner of Sheogorath Chaos Arena - Hall of Mirrors.png|Hall of Mirrors Lane Condition Category:Legends: Special Events Category:Legends: Gameplay